


Shards of Emerald

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and oneshots exploring a romantic/sexual relationship between Luffy and Hancock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Shocking Discovery!

~ Shards of Emerald ~

"Good morning," Sanji greeted his captain. Something struck him as odd about them running into each other in this part of the hallway, but he couldn't think of why that was.

"Huh? Oh. Good morning, Sanji," Luffy replied, yawning. "Is breakfast ready yet?"

"Of course not, idiot. I just got up."

"Well, make sure that-"

"HEY, WAIT!" the cook interrupted. "Doesn't that room you just came out of belong to the Snake Princess?"

"Yeah."

"Does... that mean you _slept with_ her?"

Having no idea what Sanji really meant by that question, Luffy answered, "Well, we did sleep in the same bed."

"Oh, so that means you didn't have sex with her..." Sanji replied, sounding relieved.

Luffy stared at the cook blankly for a moment.

"What's sex?"

After ascertaining that Luffy was not kidding and did indeed not know what the word 'sex' even meant, Sanji explained it to him. It took considerably more explanation to get Luffy to understand what he was talking about than it would have for a normal person, leaving the cook quite frustrated by the end of the conversation.

"So, to clarify," Sanji said, "you and the princess just slept in the same bed and you didn't have sex?" 

"Oh," said Luffy, grinning. "No, we did that too."

The cook just stared at his captain speechlessly. How had that clueless guy managed to get together with the most beautiful woman in the world, seemingly without even realizing how lucky he was? This just proved that life was not fair...

"Anyway, make sure that breakfast has lots of meat in it, Sanji!"

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of Hancock in this chapter. I just thought it would be funny to lead the collection with Sanji's reaction to finding out these two are a couple... XD


	2. Pillow Talk

~ Shards of Emerald ~

Luffy let out a heavy sigh.

"You know," he said. "I never thought I would say this, but I'm not really looking forward to going back out to sea-"

It wasn't something Hancock would have ever expected to hear from him, either.

_Is he trying to say what I think he's trying to say? He's reluctant to return to the sea because he wants to stay here with me... forever... Maybe he's finally ready to settle down and start a family..._

"-because I'll have a hard time sleeping without my new favorite pillow," Luffy finished, entirely oblivious to his lover's internal monologue.

Disappointment crashed through Hancock at this pronouncement, but it was short-lived as she quickly realized what he'd meant when he began to playfully nuzzle her cleavage - clearly indicating what he'd been referring to as his 'new favorite pillow'.

~oOo~


	3. Side Dishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that this is NOT a single coherent story and each chapter exists in its own little bubble.
> 
> Co-starring Sanji again, because for some reason I love the idea of Sanji being the first one of the crew to find out that Luffy is involved with Hancock, and having some kind of awkward conversation with Luffy about sex. XD

~ Shards of Emerald ~

"Hey, Luffy," Sanji said one day during lunch. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?" Luffy replied. Although it came out sounding more like _whckkk_ because he said it with his mouth full.

Sanji facepalmed. "I know your favorite food is meat, but what's your second-favorite thing to eat? And please swallow before you answer!"

The cook was hoping to add some variety to his captain's diet. As far as he could recall, Luffy seemed to be entirely carnivorous, which was not good for a normal human body.

Sanji almost choked when he heard Luffy's answer. _That can't be right. He did not just say that_. Out loud, the cook said, "Uhh... sorry, I didn't quite catch that. What did you say?"

Luffy parted his lips to answer, his mouth already stuffed obscenely full of food once more, before he remembered Sanji's earlier instruction and swallowed before he spoke.

"Hancock."

Well, that was better than what Sanji had thought he'd said the first time, anyway.

"Wait. What?! You... and the Snake Princess? Really?" Sanji asked, somewhat incoherently.

Luffy, who was already stuffing his face with food once more, just laughed at Sanji's reaction.

The cook sighed heavily. He hadn't thought that Luffy was mature enough to be interested in sex, much less that he actually had a relationship of some type going on and was capable of casually joking about such things.

"That's great. Good for you. Congrats on the sex. But you still haven't told me what other kinds of food you like."

"Huh? Oh... anything's fine!"

~oOo~


	4. Let's Do the Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the chapters in this collection are meant to stand on their own, and while this one _can_ also stand on its own, it could also be taken as having happened prior to the events of chapter 1. (Since the question of "then what did Hancock call it?" was brought up...)

~ Shards of Emerald ~

"Are you sure you don't want to get married?"

"Yep, I'm sure!"

"But... didn't you know... there's this thing that married couples do together that's supposed to be really fun."

She could see from the blank look on his face that he hadn't heard of such a thing.

"And..." she continued hesitantly, her voice getting lower and lower as she went on, "I wanted... to do... that thing... with you..."

"Hmm." Luffy frowned deeply as he considered this matter. "So people who aren't married can't do the fun thing?"

"W-well... people _can_ do it without being married... but you're not supposed to..."

"We're pirates! Who cares about not being 'supposed to' do something!" he shouted, grinning. "Let's do the fun thing!"

"A-alright, let's do it," Hancock replied, blushing.

~oOo~


	5. Combat Practice

~ Shards of Emerald ~

"Wow, that hurt!" Luffy said, grinning as he rubbed his injured cheek. "Your hand-to-hand combat skills are definitely improving, Hancock!"

Anyone watching would have thought that he looked entirely too cheerful for someone who'd just been kicked in the face. He advanced toward her with open arms, obviously intending to embrace her, but she backed away with her hands raised in front of her defensively.

"Don't hug me right now! I'm sweaty and gross... and I probably stink... just wait until after I've had a bath, alright?"

Of course, Luffy paid no heed to Hancock's protests and hugged her anyway.

"You smell good," he said, nuzzling her neck. Then his tongue snaked out and swept across her collarbone. "Taste good too! Mmm, salty."

~oOo~


	6. Junior

~ Shards of Emerald ~

"Look, Grandpa! It's my kid!"

Garp stared at the small child that Luffy was holding. After a few long moments, the retired marine vice-admiral said, "You know, you can't just pick up stray orphans off the street. And a pirate ship is no place to be raising kids!"

"There's nothing wrong with raising them on the ship!" Luffy protested. Then his brain caught up with the rest of what Garp had said. "And she's not an orphan I picked up somewhere. This is my daughter!"

"That's actually your kid?" Garp asked skeptically. "That you had together with some pirate woman?"

"Grandpa! Yes! Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"So, where's your wife?"

"I don't have a wife."

"Oh... I'm sorry for your loss," Garp said sadly.

Luffy just stared at the old man blankly for a minute, then laughed when he finally got what he meant.

"She's still alive, Grandpa! But we didn't get married."

" _Why not?!_ " Garp roared. "Young people these days! Having a kid and not getting married! What is the world coming to?"

"Um... she explained it to me once, but I didn't really understand much except that she thinks it's better if the government doesn't know we're together."

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek, my muse wanted a scene of Luffy introducing his child to Garp, but it turned mostly into Garp and Luffy yelling at each other and not so much about the kid.


	7. Junior 2: Sea-Woo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous chapter.

~ Shards of Emerald ~

After the initial misunderstandings were cleared up, it turned out that Garp was quite happy to meet his great-grandchild - who was an adorable little girl.

"And when you grow up, you want to be a Marine like Great-Grandpa, right?" he asked.

"She's going to be a pirate!" Luffy protested.

One 'Fist of Love' to the head later, the rubber man was silent.

"Let the kid speak for herself," Garp snapped, and then was all sweetness again as he spoke to the child: "What do you want to be, sweetheart?"

"A shark!" the little girl replied, grinning up at him.

"A shark?" Garp repeated, nonplussed. "Why a shark?"

"Eat a sea-woo!"

"You want to eat a... seal?"

"Yeah! But Mama said, 'No! You not a shark so no eating sea-woos.' So I gonna be a shark!"

~oOo~


	8. Learning to Get Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Hancock joined the Strawhats, and hasn't been part of the crew for very long.

~ Shards of Emerald ~

When the other half of the crew came out to join the girls and Chopper on deck, they were surprised to see Nami and Hancock looking like they were about to physically fight each other.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Franky asked.

"Catfight, catfight~" Sanji cheered quietly.

Zoro punched him in the back of the head and hissed, "Idiot."

"She kicked Chopper!" Nami answered, pointing an accusing finger at Hancock.

"I didn't mean to! It was a reflex!" Hancock snapped.

"So...you reflexively kick small, defenseless cute animals?" Nami asked, raising one eyebrow.

" _Yes_."

At this pronouncement, everyone just stared at Hancock for a few long moments.

"She does. I saw her do it before," Luffy said. "She kicked a puppy and a baby seal."

The rest of the crew looked horrified at this revelation... before quickly coming to terms to with the reality of it.

"That's not even the strangest thing that anyone on this crew reflexively does," Usopp said.

To which Nami countered, "Says the liar."

As the rest of the crew broke off into bickering pairs or triads, Chopper turned to Hancock and said, "It doesn't make me happy at all that you think I'm cute, but I guess I'll forgive you for kicking me, you bastard!"

 _Are cute animals supposed to use that kind of foul language while giving off sparkles?_ Hancock wondered. _That doesn't seem right somehow_.

She jumped when someone suddenly clapped her on the shoulder, but when she turned to see who it was, there wasn't anyone there... except for the extra arm sprouting from the railing.

"Looks like you're going to fit right in here," Robin said, making the arm pop back out of existence once more.

~oOo~


	9. Junior 3: Meeting Shanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy's daughter meets Shanks.

~ Shards of Emerald ~

"Look, Shanks! It's my kid!"

Shanks stared at the little girl that Luffy was holding in his arms. Somehow, this was not how he had ever expected his reunion with Luffy to go.

The child blinked and stared at him. After a few long moments, the little girl pointed to the empty knotted sleeve dangling at Shanks' side and asked, "Where's this arm?"

"It got eaten by a Sea King," Shanks answered.

The child promptly burst into tears.

"No, don't cry! Why are you crying? Luffy, why is she crying?"

"Oh... maybe she's afraid of being eaten by Sea Kings?" Luffy guessed.

At this pronouncement, the child wailed louder.

"Luffy, why would you say that? You're making it worse. Here, give her to me!"

Shanks reached out for the crying child, and Luffy allowed the one-armed man to take her. Shanks hugged the toddler, not even flinching when his shoulder was immediately soaked with a flood of tears and snot.

"Shh, it's alright, Sea Kings aren't going to eat you," Shanks said, as he cuddled the weeping child. "I'm not going to let them, and neither is your dad. So please stop crying. It's ok..." He trailed off as he realized that he didn't know what to call her. "Luffy? What's her name?"

"Hm? Oh, it's Junior."

"Junior? But, she's a girl! You can't just name her Luffy Junior!"

"Ehhh? No, that would be silly! Of course she's not named Luffy Junior. She's named after her mother."

"Oh, right, so it's..."

"Hancock Junior."

~oOo~


	10. The Wrong Kind of Dirty Talk

~ Shards of Emerald ~

The Sunny only had one bathroom and a line was forming outside it because Hancock had been in there so long that half the crew was waiting for their turn to get in there. It had been the  _entire_  crew at one point, until Brook reasoned that he could brush his teeth in a different location and Zoro, Franky, and Usopp had given up on acting like civilized human beings and peed over the side of ship instead.

Finally, after over two hours of waiting, the door slowly creaked open and the Snake Princess stepped out.

"What took you so long?" Luffy asked, sounding mildly irritated. "Were you pooping?"

"Luffy, you can't just ask a woman that!" Sanji protested.

"Sorry, did I keep you waiting?" Hancock said, blushing. If it were anyone but Luffy she were speaking to, she wouldn't have bothered apologizing. "And yes, it was a four-flusher."

"Don't answer him!" Nami snapped.

But Hancock paid no attention to the navigator as she continued to discuss the details of the humongous dump she'd taken with Luffy, who seemed to be fascinated by the subject.

~oOo~


	11. It's My Snake Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace-lives!AU, because I wanted to have him interact with Hancock.

~ Shards of Emerald ~

Luffy rubbed his eyes, wondering what had woken him up from his nap. The answer to that question presented itself a moment later, as he heard shouting from somewhere nearby.

"Give Salome back to me right now!" Hancock demanded. (Or - more accurately -  _shrieked_.)

"No!" Ace shouted back. His tone was playful as he taunted the Snake Princess, "She likes me better! She's my snake now!"

"Snakes are cold-blooded! She's just clinging to you for your body heat!"

"Right? And since she only wants to hug _me_ , she's my pet now~"

"She won't like you when you're a statue!"

Ace just laughed as Hancock used her Devil Fruit power against him. It had no effect.

 _Ahh... it seems like Ace and Hancock are getting along just fine_ , Luffy thought to himself before he went back to sleep.

~oOo~


	12. Junior 4: A Shark Lady

~ Shards of Emerald ~

When they entered the Mermaid Cafe, Luffy's daughter stared wide-eyed at Shyarly for a few long moments before pointing and shouting excitedly, "This lady's a shark! A  _shark lady!_ "

And before either of her parents or anyone else on the Strawhat crew thought to try and stop her, the child dashed across the room and clambered up into Shyarly's lap.

"Don't just climb on people!" Nami scolded belatedly. "What if they don't want to be climbed on?"

Junior looked up at the shark mermaid with a worried expression.

Shyarly smiled down at her and said, "It's okay."

"She said it's okay!" Junior called out to the navigator.

Nami let out a long-suffering sigh. The kid was too much like Luffy when it came to social interactions - despite Hancock, Nami, Robin, and Sanji's best efforts to teach her otherwise.

Junior was very disappointed to learn that no one on Fishman Island knew how to turn the human child into a shark mermaid or shark fishgirl... although she was slightly less disappointed about it after learning that Shyarly did not eat seals.

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kid is starting to take over this collection. Maybe she needs her own separate fic.


End file.
